parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sun Bear
The smallest of the world’s eight living bear species, the sun bear (Helarctos malayanus) has short, sleek fur which is usually black but can range from reddish-brown to grey. Almost every sun bear has an individually distinct chest patch that is typically yellow, orange, or white, and may sometimes be speckled or spotted. The sun bear has a broad muzzle that is relatively short and a large head, giving the bear a dog-like appearance. It has small, rounded ears, a fleshy forehead that occasionally looks wrinkled, and an extremely long tongue (longest of all bear species). With feet turned slightly inward, large naked paws and long curved claws, the sun bear is well adapted for climbing trees. Its feet are extraordinarily large compared with its body size, potentially assisting in digging and breaking into dead wood in search of insects. Gallery Blind Sun Bear.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) G316_Sun_Bear_a.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Alligator Bear Camel Dogs Elephant Frog Giraffes Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Newts Ostrich Porcupine Quails Raccoon Seal Turtle Unicorn Vulture Whale Ox Yak and Zebra.jpg Sun Bear WOZ.png sun-bear-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) Star meets Sun Bear.png Stewie the Sun Bear.jpeg San Diego Zoo Sun Bear.png Columbus Zoo Sun Bear.png San Antonio Zoo Sun Bear.png Ursidae by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Chester Zoo Sun Bear.png Sun Bear ZTX.JPG LPZ Sun Bear.png LTWR Sun Bear.jpg|Leo the Wildlife Ranger Animals Rileys Adventures Sun Bear.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Sun Bear.jpg Books AA335161-54F6-4275-B8F1-69AD41AD08AA.jpeg 2BE23179-238F-495D-A6A4-2B6F6CE7B34F.jpeg 1D63288A-3ABC-4534-B54F-744AD60A065E.jpeg 7F5D6D6E-411C-5D8B-B2CB-C41CCF7CD743.jpeg DE7A9679-2987-420C-ACC8-45E4DFEE6A6A.jpeg 4A5608A4-A0D1-414F-BEA4-6032FCB27B1E.jpeg D5E2D321-13C4-463C-A335-C7265DBECCC5.jpeg See Also * Brown Bear * Polar Bear * American Black Bear * Asian Black Bear * Sloth Bear * Spectacled Bear * Giant Panda Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Bears Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:In the Beginning Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Edinburgh Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Akron Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Central Park Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Wellington Zoo Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:Honolulu Zoo Animals Category:The Backyardigans Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Creature Features Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Amazing Animals Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Planet Sheen Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:World of Zoo Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Book of World Records - Animal World Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Canberra Zoo Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Chester Zoo Animals Category:Leo the Wildlife Ranger Animals Category:Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals